Important As Truth
by Dodden
Summary: Post justice one shot about how Clark is there for Lois in her time of need. Well, time of need is a little desperate for Lois, but you'll see.


Title - Important as Truth (One-Shot)  
Author - Dodden  
Rating - PG-13  
Pairing - Clois  
Summary – Well, Oliver has of course broken up with Lois. Clark has been asked, by a spunky young blond, to see how Lois is doing.

_**Present:**_

Clark tickled his fancy by slowly whistling a soft tune. The days of brooding and pining for an emotionally stunted young woman were over. His mind was free, his heart was free, but most of all, the weight of the world was off his shoulders for the time being. The resignation that Lana was going to marry Lex was all but a fading memory as he walked along the quiet streets of Smallville. The sun had just settled below the western horizon, its pink luster glowing brightly against the blackening sky. A taut smile made its way onto his face as he remembered back to the much more innocent days of his teen years.

The days of Smallville High were all but forgotten. Those days had been nothing but pain and anger. Not only the struggle of coming to terms with his heritage had pained him, it was indeed one black haired witch that had stole all his thoughts. But today was a new day, a day without brooding over a marriage he couldn't possibly care about it. Yes, he and Lana had their fare share of past experiences, but that's what it was, the past.

It was amazing really, for so long he had sulked, but one day it all changed. He had finally come to the realization that no matter how much he tried, and no matter what amazing abilities he possessed, he couldn't alter the human mind. Lana was free to make her own choices, but he also knew she was making all the wrong ones. A few days ago that would have angered him, but not anymore, not since an incident with a certain brunette.

-

**_Three Days Ago:_**

Clark lingered at the apartment door, his knuckles scant inches from the yellow barrier that separated him from the dwelling inside. Chloe had told him that he needed to check on Lois, as she wasn't answering any phone calls since her break up with Oliver.

The talon was closed for the night, but he had his ways of getting in. The break up would be hard on Lois, he knew that, but never in a million years did he ever think that he'd actually care as much as he did. His mind kept replaying the conversation he had with Oliver about hurting her. He had told him that in the end, his secret would hurt the ones he loved, and he was right, they had. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He waited for almost a minute, but when no sound came from the other side, he frowned and knocked again. Another minute went by, and still no answer. Sighing, he turned and walked back down the stairs. He slipped out the front door and into the glow of the streetlights. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the key and locked the front door.

"Smallville?"

He turned around at the mention of his pet name. "Lois!" He exclaimed, staring at her with wide eyes. She had her tope bag hanging off one shoulder as she stood smirking at him. There was a strange twinkle that flickered in her eyes, but he watched it disappear as quickly as it had appeared. Her hair was hanging loosely down around her beige coat and her jeans had a sight bell bottom to them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a quickening frown.

"I uh, well, I came to see how you're doing." Lois was staring at him like he was an idiot.

"Smallville, what in the world gave you the idea I need to be checked up on." Her brows furrowed in disappointment.

"Not my idea Lois, you know me well enough that I wouldn't consciously check up on you. You and I both know you can handle things quite fine on your own."

"Then it was Chloe's idea then?" She continued to stare at him disapprovingly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm completely heartless. I do care how you're doing, but I know full well you wish to be left alone."

"Then why are you here?" She unlocked the front door and pushed it open with a grunt.

"I'm a sucker for a petite blond with a slightly less bossy mouth than her cousin."

Lois turned around to see a smiling Clark Kent, his white teeth shining trough his lips. "You can't possibly believe I'm bossier than Chloe?" Her smirk played on her lips as she turned back and made her way up the apartment stairs.

Clark stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. "Alright, she's a little bossier than you, but don't tell her I said that."

She reached for the door and looked down at the grinning farm boy. "You just made a big mistake Smallville, cousins share everything." She smiled and unlocked the door. "You can come up here too." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

He laughed at her condescending tone. In a few gallant strides, he was following her into the apartment. The place smelled like fresh lilacs and peach schnapps. He watched Lois walk into her bedroom as he made his way over to the counter. Picking up a bottle of schnapps, he eyed it meticulously. "I have no doubt you're doing fine." He laughed, setting the bottle back down as he watched Lois emerge from the bedroom without her coat on. She was dressed in only a tight tank top and jeans.

Lois walked up beside him and snatched the bottle from the counter. "A girl is allowed to drink once and a while." She admonished.

"I never said you weren't allowed to."

"No, but from the tone of your voice I know full well that you don't approve." She slipped the bottle into the recycle box by the door.

"I may not approve of it Lois, but that doesn't mean I'm going to chastise you about it. This is your place, and no matter how much time you spent bossing me around at my home, I don't have the heart to do it to you at yours." He hadn't meant for his words to come out so sincere, but they did.

Lois slipped the door open. His words were supposed to be funny, but her mind didn't register them as hilarity. "So, you've seen that I'm okay, can you go?" She asked hastily.

"Am I that bad of company?"

"No, yes, well, right now you are." She glared at him.

Clark caught her meaning and went towards the door. He mumbled under his breath as he went through the doorway. He didn't really want to leave her alone, but it was Lois, she could handle herself.

"What's that Smallville?"

He turned around. "What?"

"What was that you just muttered?"

"Nothing." He said, about to turn around, but she grabbed his sleeve.

"You know me; I don't like it when I don't know everything. Spill it." Her eyes squinted at him.

Clark swallowed the lump in his throat. This was Lois, the woman who took subtleties and under mouth comments very seriously. "It's nothing Lois." He said again.

"Is it about Oliver?"

He took a deep breath and turned to her. "Yes, but as I can see, you would rather not talk to me right now. So, goodnight."

Lois rolled her eyes. God he could be such a pouting Neanderthal sometimes. "Come on Clark, tell me." She could see he wasn't too pleased with her gruff attitude. "I'm sorry Clark; I didn't mean to be so rude."

"No, no, it's my fault Lois. I shouldn't have come here. I knew you'd be like this, but I promised Chloe." He apologized once again and went to back down the stairs. His sleeve was still caught in her grasp though. "Lois." His tone was questioning, but stern.

"Just get back in here." She said, pulling him into the apartment by his sleeve. She shut the door and turned to him. "So, what did you just mutter to yourself?"

"It was nothing." He could see her anger rise up as he repeated the words.

"Smallville!" She warned. "It's obviously something; otherwise you wouldn't be dancing around the answer." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for his answer.

Clark walked over to the counter top and trailed his finger lightly across it. "I warned Oliver about all this."

His words were so soft she could barely hear them. "What was that?" She asked, following him over to the counter and looking at him pointedly.

"I warned him."

"You did what? I can't believe you Smallville. My boyfriend breaks up with me and you go and warn him to stay away from me. I'm not Lana, I don't need a protector." Her words came out more angry than she actually thought possible.

He bit back a flip response, his jaw clenching. "I haven't spoken to him in days." He saw that she still wasn't happy with his response. "I warned him about all this when you started dating, weeks and weeks ago."

Lois's anger dissipated as she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "And what exactly did you say to him?"

Clark bit his tongue, he really shouldn't reveal anything, but he had already dug himself into a hole. "I told him that not being completely honest with you would hurt you in the end." He stopped and watched her eyes widen. "And I was right."

She stared at him with wonder. Sometimes she thought Clark was from another planet when it came to common sense, and then he always found a way to redeem himself somehow.

He stared at her wide eyes and her slightly agape mouth. Giving her a weak smile, he headed towards the door.

"What was he not being honest about?"

Clark turned back from the doorway. "That Lois, is between Oliver and I."

She quickly ran over and turned him towards her. Staring up at his bright eyes, she saw pain. "It's important." She pleaded. The miserable feeling of getting dumped was still lingering, but knowing a few more answers about Oliver would bring some much needed closure.

He took a deep breath as he removed her hand from his arm and held it in his. He didn't want to betray Oliver, but he also knew that Lois was part of his immediate friends. It tore him apart to do it, but he couldn't lie to Lois, she was too much a part of his circle of family and friends. "Green Arrow." He said with a meek smile. "Oliver is the Green Arrow." He would have felt worse about betraying Oliver, but the man had hurt Lois, even after his warning.

Lois almost fell back in surprise, but Clark's grip on her hand kept her upright. "He can't be." She responded in disbelief.

"He is."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, he's not the Green Arrow." She was completely sure of herself. "I told you about the kiss, and Oliver appearing during it." She shook her hand free from his and rubbed her arms protectively. "Unless there's something I'm missing." She looked up at a pained Clark. "Smallville?"

Clark dipped his head down and looked piercingly into her eyes. Things were treading on dangerous levels, but he had gone too far to back away now. It was his chance to subtly put his feelings out there. That kiss had bothered him to no end, and now it was his chance to explore it some more.

Lois watched as he dipped even farther down, until his nose was almost touching hers. A moment of unspoken communication passed between them, and then suddenly his lips were on hers. She was too shocked to respond. As soon as it began, it ended, and she was left standing alone in her apartment. Realization slammed into her a second later. She fell to the floor and leaned up against the door. "What the hell just happened?" She asked aloud. As if someone had heard her, a voice filled the room.

"The truth."

-

_**One Day Ago:**_

Clark walked into the Talon, the doors closing softly behind him as he made his way to the stairs. About three minutes ago he had gotten a call from Lois, a call that he had anxiously been expecting. A day had passed and she didn't even bother to call him, but he knew full well that she would be working through a number of things.

His heart was beating ferociously as he neared the door to her apartment. He didn't get a chance to knock as Lois opened it for him.

Lois stood there staring at him, her throat suddenly tightening at the sight of him. She thought it was going to much easier than this, but oh boy was she wrong. "Come in." She croaked, holding the door open for him.

Clark moved swiftly under the doorframe as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So." He said passively, but deep down he was terrified.

"So." Lois replied, echoing his sentiment. She closed the door and stood there stock still. Almost a minute passed before he actually turned around to face her. When his eyes settled on her, her breath stopped dead in its tracks. She had been struggling with the kiss, but more importantly, she was struggling with the whole situation. "Why Clark?" She asked softly.

He rubbed his neck with his right hand, trying to delay his answer. "I don't know Lois." He said finally. Things had gotten too strange. If only he hadn't listened to Chloe.

"Don't you dare try and deflect my question, Clark."

His head shot up at the mention of his name. She never used his name. "I can't tell you Lois, it's for your own protection."

Lois's eyes flared up in anger. "Don't you go spouting that bullshit to me! I don't need protection, and you damn well know it."

Clark cringed inwardly. She was right. "The reason why we deceived you is not very simple." He could see that his words were still not working. Lois wasn't stupid, she could see right through him.

Walking up to him, she placed a shaky hand on his arm. Maybe the gentle approach was more suited for this type of situation. "Whatever it is Smallville, I can handle it."

He watched her smile suddenly, his stomach tightening in longing. One moment he had his wall up in full force, but the next thing he knew it had came crashing down. "I know you can Lois."

"Then tell me why."

"I can'-t."

Lois interrupted him up with a finger to his lips. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch. "Come and sit Clark, we have all night…"

-

_**Present: **_

His hands were placed neatly in his pockets as he walked confidently down the sidewalk. The walk home was going to be longer than normal, as he wasn't sure how he was going to explain to his mom where he had been for the last twenty-four hours. Things were going to get incredibly uncomfortable when she realized that he no longer had any buttons left on his plaid shirt, and that his belt had mysteriously disappeared…

**End **


End file.
